


The Heart of The Sea

by baeconandeggs, Hunhamburger



Category: EXO
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunhamburger/pseuds/Hunhamburger
Summary: Chanyeol is the sole heir to the pirate kindgom, until a certain short brunette challenges him to the throne.





	The Heart of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: (as tagged)  
> PROMPT #: 336  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This prompt was really fun to work with! Though I did take some liberties, I hope they paid off! Thank you mods for being so helpful and for putting this all together.

The wind caught Baekhyun’s clothes and rippled through his shirt like the waves that crashed against the rocks lining the shore. Light brown hair swept off from his forehead and his eyes squeezed closed. The salty tang of the sea wafted through the air and Chanyeol breathed it in like it was the first time all over again. The anchor was weighed and the crew unbound the sails.

Chanyeol looked back at land one last time. “So, I’m off to sea with the guy I thought I was going to execute.” 

“Lucky you,” said Baekhyun with a wink. 

“You’re lucky you aren’t dead.”

The short brunette laughed and leaned forward with his palms supporting him on the gunwale. The gold medallion that hung by twine around his neck slipped out from beneath his burgundy tunic and sparkled in the afternoon sun. 

“So are you,” he said, and his smile seeped into Chanyeol’s skin like water in soil, drenching him in exhilaration. 

-

Baekhyun had arrived with the winter breeze. He came on a small sloop, with only a handful of loyal crewmates to nurse it. His wrists had jingled with golden bangles as he sashayed to shore, and his buckled boots kicked up dirt into a cloud of dust behind him. Chanyeol knew when he saw the golden embroidery woven into his red waistcoat, that he was not just another sloppy pirate from the slums. 

The man that came to challenge him was no rookie. 

He was the soft flutter of the snow and the bruising onset of hail. He was the sharp bite that strikes through winter garments and freezes from the inside out. He was a conquer, and Chanyeol was the tower blocking him from his triumph. 

The small man and his crew stopped at the edge of the Pirate’s Bay Village. Chanyeol’s father, King of Pirates, plowed through the growing crowd. Onlookers scattered back, their eyes staying to the ground. The King’s eyes were bronze ore, sharp but somber, with a kind of calm that only a man whose tussled tooth to tooth with death could possess. 

Baekhyun looked onward with an impish smile and glimmer in his eyes. “Your throne,” he announced, “is mine by birthright, Park Jaeseok.”

Chanyeol’s father’s potbelly shook as he laughed. “You are the son of Byun Sangchul. I bested him fairly for my title.”

“Then I will duel for it back.” 

Jaesoek shook his head, amusement curled his lips upwards and a finger wrapped around the hilt of his cutlass. “Fine. You’ll die by my hand.” 

“I’ll fight.” Chanyeol shoved through the crowd to stand tall beside his father. His large sweat slick hands clutched at the sides of his trousers. He was still in training, but was at the top of his class, and although besting an easy fight against this delicate sort of man would not prove much for his skill, his loyalty would impress his father. 

The Pirate King stared at his son for a moment, challenging him, waiting to see him back down, then he chuckled and slapped him on the back. “The boy wants to fight. So be it.” He looked back to Baekhyun who took on a fiendish grin, the kind that ripped through Chanyeol’s veins and chilled him to the core. 

“Engage!” The King yelled. And Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a cheeky bow before straightening and drawing his sword. He held a simple small cutlass, and possessed an even smaller stature. 

Chanyeol held a defensive stance, watching as Baekhyun circled him. Baekhyun shot forward. Chanyeol tried to brace the attack by blocking with his sword, but the smaller man quickly overpowered him, and Chanyeol’s sword fell to the floor. Chanyeol barely dodged the attack in time as reached for his sword. 

Baekhyun swooped again and Chanyeol failed to duck in time.

The tip of Baekhyun’s sword cut into the edge of his nose. A dropped of red splattered onto the ground between them. There was a twinge of a smirk on the end of Baekhyun's lips, and a bite in his gaze. He stood at least a foot shorter than Chanyeol, and yet disarmed him in a mere five minutes. 

“Do it.” Chanyeol spat. He leaned into the sword’s point, letting it slice across the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun chuckled and pulled back before sliding his blade back into its ornate sheath. “And give the King a reason to take off my head?”

The small man’s attention turned to Chanyeol’s father, who had his chin propped on his elbow. A scowl pulled apart his lips. Chanyeol didn’t need to look him in the eyes to feel the air of disappointment swallow him up. 

“I suppose it’s not this easy, right?” Baekhyun taunted, a thumb hooked under the waistband of his trousers. “Who am I to fight next?”

“Chanyeol is my sole heir. If you refuse to kill him, the duel remains unfinished.” 

Chanyeol bit down hard on his lip, forcing his eyes forward. He gripped at his trousers to stop his hands from trembling. 

The sword at Baekhyun’s side was pulled out once more. He pointed it at Chanyeol’s shaking frame, weighted it, then flung it to the ground, the rattle echoed in the silent chamber. 

“I will not.”

Hot tears spilled over Chanyeol’s cheeks. 

The King’s eyes squeezed shut. Murmurs grew among the court and he silenced them with a raised hand.

“A son that cannot defend his title is no son of mine. Park Chanyeol, you will leave this island at once, and may only return if you bare The Heart of The Sea.” 

A suicide mission. The Heart of The Sea was legend at best, but it was Chanyeol’s only chance. 

He got to his feet, but kept his gaze on the floor. “Yes father. It will be done.” 

-

The heart-pounding sound of the crash of the sea sloshed through Chanyeol’s eardrums. The rippling greens and blues of the waves rolled into the distance. Land was a distant dream now, and Chanyeol resisted the consuming urge to jump into those dancing waters and swim his way back to the safety of his home. They were headed north, towards the rumoured island of the Lost Children. The island’s existence was more myth than anything, and after three days of nothing but blue sea, Chanyeol was getting restless. 

His hands tightened on the wheel and he rolled it slightly to the left. Gently, gently, just like his father once taught him. 

A tingling dance started in his stomach, he could feel Baekhyun’s presence approaching behind him. He was a mere budgie in the eyes of a panther. 

“For the son of the Pirate King, you don’t have much experience sailing.” 

Chanyeol heard the jingling of Baekhyun’s many embellishments as he laughed. Those stupid golden baubles always blinded Chanyeol as they flared in the daylight. Sometimes Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was like the sun, hot and glowing, and ready to leave his mark searing into his skin. 

“I haven’t sailed since I was a boy.” 

Baekhyun’s warm hands fell onto Chanyeol’s elbows and his breath tickled at the base of his neck. “I could show you the ropes.” 

There were layers of flirtatious suggestion dripping from his voice. What an absolute tease.

Chanyeol brushed off his fingers as they began to feather up to his shoulders. “I can figure it out on my own thanks.” 

Baekhyun shrugged, his mischievous smile never faltering. “If you say so.”

The lookout called down from his perch. There was a oncoming ship floating on the horizon. 

“Aye.” Baekhyun hollered back, he turned and nudged Chanyeol. “You ever sink a ship before?” 

“You won’t parely first?” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and flashed around as the crew began closing the sails, tossing weapons to one another, and loading up the large bronze cannons. 

Baekhyun gawked at him, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “Parley? We’re not here to make friends. You think they’re going to just hand us all their gold?”

Chanyeol didn’t move. The crew weaved around him. Baekhyun slapped him hard on the back, knocking the daze out of him. 

“Your sword, Chanyeol” he barked, pointing with his eyes at Chanyeol’s belt. “They’re nearly upon us. Get ready.”

Enemy pirates flooded the ship in waves. Chanyeol could barely keep up as metal clashed and men fell dead everywhere he turned to look. He ducked oncoming slashes, letting them fly clean through the air above his head. His palm was tight around the hilt of his sword, but the sweat made it slide as he swung, causing each attack to slice at off angles, never quite connecting with his target. 

A swing from his opponent, and Chanyeol felt the sword cut shallowly through the skin of his right cheek. He staggered back. Another swing and Chanyeol barely swooped back in time. Pain screamed from the back of his forearm where the blade connected with his skin. He yelled and swung blindly at the space between them. 

There was a clash, and Chanyeol’s eyes flew open. Baekhyun's sword was between chanyeol and his attacker’s. He pushed Chanyeol back by the gut, sending him flying onto the planks. He then faced Chanyeol’s pursuers and engaged. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun shielded him from the assault, teeth bared and sword swinging.

-

When the fight dwindled, he crew dispersed to dispose of the dead and treat the wounded. Baekhyun led Chanyeol, to a free barrel and motioned for him to sit. He pulled a flask out from his jacket and poured a splash of whiskey unto a clean rag. 

“This’ll sting a bit.” He took Chanyeol’s hand into his own and squeezed as he used the other to press the cloth on the gash on Chanyeol’s forearm. Chanyeol jerked away and hollered as the alcohol seared into his flesh. His wound was wrapped tightly in gauze and secured with a knot. 

Chanyeol gasped. His eyes were red and watering. “Fuck. That’s brutal.”

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's hand once again before letting it fall slack. 

“You did well today” he said gently, his lips tilting up at the corners.

Chanyeol tried to find the sarcasm in his voice. “I did?”

That devilish smirk was painted back across Baekhyun’s face. “Not really. Guess all your royal training didn’t pay off.” 

“I was trained to duel,” Chanyeol spat, “not plunder.” 

Baekhyun snorted and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. “Get some rest. Meet me on deck tomorrow at dawn.” 

As Baekhyun receded below deck, Chanyeol noticed his hand clutching at his side where crimson soaked through his tunic.

-

When Chanyeol arrived on deck that morning, Baekhyun was already there swinging his hips to a tune that he belted out into the icy morning air. Chanyeol approached quietly. The melody smoothed out into longer, softer notes. A smile flooded Chanyeol’s cheeks as he watched as Baekhyun wrapped his arm around the ship’s mast and caressed it as if it were his lover. 

He cleared his throat, and Baekhyun hugged the mast as he turned to face him. 

“So my true dance partner has arrived,” said Baekhyun as he exaggerated a bow as he approached. 

Chanyeol raised a brow. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Let’s get started.” Baekhyun unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol matched Baekhyun's defense stance, eyes narrowed. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. He sheathed his blade again and came around beside Chanyeol and pushed at his shoulder. Chanyeol stumbled out of his stance, glaring at Baekhyun. 

“What was that for?” 

“Lesson One,” Baekhyun exclaimed, “Your knees are too straight making it too easy to push you off balance. Widen your stance and bend your legs.” He gripped Chanyeol’s leg and pulled it into position. “Like this.” 

Baekhyun’s hands were warm through the fabric of Chanyeol’s trousers. 

“Right,” said Chanyeol, his face hot and his eyes staring straight ahead, “What’s next?” 

Baekhyun took on a fighting stance. His sword was unsheathed once more and held at eye level, ready to dive into a strike. “Parry!” Baekhyun shouted and lunged towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol barely dodged in time, let alone actually parry Baekhyun’s attack. The sword cut right through the air where he had been standing. 

“What the hell?!” Chanyeol yelled. He extended his sword towards Baekhyun.“Are you trying to kill me?”

Baekhyun grinned and lunged again making Chanyeol yelp and jump out of the way. “Lesson Two. You’ve got to be quick on your feet in a fight.” 

“You’re insane!” Chanyeol rounded Baekhyun and slipped behind the mast. 

“Yes! Use your surroundings! That’s great!” Baekhyun darted towards him. 

Chanyeol kicked a barrel towards him and climbed the stairs to the quarter deck. Baekhyun jumped the barrel and followed swiftly behind him.Chanyeol held out his sword towards Baekhyun as he reached the base of the stairs. 

“I have the upper ground now,” he boasted, a grin splitting across his face. 

“Is that so?” said Baekhyun with a gleam in his eye. He sheathed his blade and stepped up the stairs. “Have you won?” 

Chanyeol’s grin faded. He held firm as Baekhyun reached the top of the quarter deck. “What are you plotting?” 

“Lesson three,” Baekhyun said, holding up three fingers, “fight dirty.” He smacked Chanyeol’s right hand, causing his sword to go skidding across the deck and pulled roughly on the hem of his pants, making him tumbled forward. Baekhyun caught him in his arms, wincing when the weight hit him, but smirking all the same. 

“Who has the upper hand now?” 

Chanyeol regained his footing and pushed him away. “Cheater.”

“There’s no cheating out here.” Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and chuckled. “Only those that win and those that are dead.” 

Chanyeol scoffed, but lingered in Baekhyun’s embrace. 

“Now, on to Lesson Four!”

-

Chanyeol stirred in his sleeping bag. The obnoxious snoring of the crew echoed through the barracks. Fed up with trying to count sheep, Chanyeol headed up to the deck. As he approached, he noticed Baekhyun sitting at the edge of the deck, staring into the sea. 

Chanyeol stopped in his tracks. “You’re awake?”

Baekhyun’s head lulled over his shoulder, his eyes gave off a mischievous glint in the moonlight. “Midnight fancies me.”

Chanyeol shook his head with a soft chuckle. “You think everyone and everything fancies you.”

Baekhyun patted the space on the deck beside him. Chanyeol sat down cross-legged, leaving what he deemed an appropriate space between them. The wooden planks creaked as Baekhyun scooted closer to him. 

“The moon’s soft glow keeps me up at night, wondering.” Baekhyun said into the void between them. He spread his palm into a star shape in front of them, over the shine of the moon, then closed it into a fist as if trying to capture the light within it. 

The night air chilled Chanyeol’s toes and he wriggled them in his boots to stay warm. When he looked over, Baekhyun was watching him, and for the first time since Chanyeol met him, Baekhyun looked scared. 

Silence molded around them. A shiver crawled up Chanyeol’s spine, and a question tickled the back of his mind. 

“Why are you helping me?” he said, the words tripping out of his mouth like stones skipping over water. “You could’ve just killed me, taken the throne for yourself, been done with it.” 

A smile softened Baekhyun’s face. He raised a finger and pointed at him, lingering for a moment. “Your eyes.” 

Chanyeol’s brows curled together, going cross-eyed from staring at the tip of Baekhyun’s finger. “What’s wrong with them?” 

Baekhyun chuckled and laid down on the planks, his hands under his head and legs extended. A soft exhale escaped from between his grinning lips. “Nothing.” 

Chanyeol laid beside him, watching the stars wink and gleam in the distance. He looked over to Baekhyun and witnessed that same sparkle, that sparkle he saw in him since the very beginning. In that moment he understood, because to him Baekhyun’s eyes were like the stars. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun rolled onto his side, “Hmm?” 

And they were oh so close now. Chanyeol could feel the breath from Baekhyun’s nose tickling his mouth. His face grew warm and his hands began to sweat.

“I don’t hate you,” Chanyeol breathed out. Baekhyun laughed. 

“No? Finally falling for my charms?” His eyebrows raised as he spoke.

Chanyeol fought back a grin. “Never.”

Baekhyun stroked the side of Chanyeol’s chin with his index finger. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breathed out shakily.

“You sure?” Baekhyun said, coyly narrowing his eyes. He leaned upwards so his lips were mere centimeters away from Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol gasped, and Baekhyun breathed out slowly. The heat made Chanyeol dizzy. 

“You want me,” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol shuddered, “Am I wrong?” 

Baekhyun leaned in closer, teasingly, and Chanyeol closed the distance between them. 

-

There was a frost in the air the next morning. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun tentatively from afar as he ordered the crew around. 

_Splash._ Chanyeol spun around at the sound and looked over the side rail. Under the surface of the dark teal waves was what appeared to be a long fish fin, the colour of deep purple ink. Chanyeol leaned closer, eyes squinting, when something shot up from the water, sending him flying backwards onto the deck. 

When he looked up, there was a woman with crimson hair that curled around her bare breasts. She leaned over the railing and gazed at him with irises of pure gold. Chanyeol felt his body grow hot and before he knew it, he was getting to his feet and approaching the strange woman. She reached out a hand and brushed the flushed skin of his cheek. Chanyeol felt his body lighten, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. _Was it the seas waves, or was the boat beginning to sway?_

“Get back, Chanyeol!” A voice shouted from behind him. The woman reeled back, her lips curling back to expose sharp teeth as she hissed. Baekhyun yanked Chanyeol back by the waist and moved in front of him. He pulled out a bronze dagger from his boot and the woman screeched and jumped off the railing back into the sea. A golden fin splashed through the water as she swam away. 

“What the hell was that? I couldn’t control my body,” Chanyeol massaged his forehead.

“A siren,” Baekhyun said. He pulled something disk shaped from beneath his tunic that glimmered in the light. “She was after this, The Heart of the Sea.” 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, “The what?” 

Baekhyun didn’t look him in the eye, “I was going to tell you.” 

Chanyeol dropped his arm. “I trusted you.” 

Baekhyun turned to him, “Chanyeol, I swear I-”

“Save it.” The hair on the back of Chanyeol’s neck stood on end, and his fists clenched at his sides. 

“I was going to give it to you.” 

Chanyeol brought his fist down hard on the railing. “This was my key to going back home, and you hid it from me!” 

“You think your father really believed someone as weak as you could’ve found the Heart of the Sea? He told me to kill you! He sent you on a suicide mission! This medallion won’t make him love you!”

_Silence._

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean--” 

Chanyeol slammed the door as he receded below deck. 

-

Chanyeol spend the next few days holed up in his cabin. Baekhyun often lingered by the door, but Chanyeol kept it locked and wouldn’t answer when he called. He came out for food, but always after Baekhyun went to sleep. 

It was early one morning when Chanyeol finally approached Baekhyun as he adjusted the helm. 

He drew his sword from its sheath and held it out towards Baekhyun. “Duel me.” 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows “Chanyeol? Why--” 

“Fight me right now,” Chanyeol stammered, moving into a defensive stance. 

Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t think killing me will make you feel better. I already told you I’d just give you the Heart of the Sea. I’ve already set a course back to the island. I’ll stop trying to win back the throne. Just take the heart to your father and claim your title, alright?” 

“It’s not about that!” Chanyeol yelled, “You’re right, my father doesn’t give a shit whether or not I return. He gave me this mission hoping I was going to die. I’ve always been a failure in his eyes. I’m doing this for me. I want to prove that I’m not a stupid weakling. I want to show you that your training did pay off. I want to show you that I’m stronger than I was back then. I want to show you that you don’t have to keep secrets from me. You can trust me.” 

“‘Chanyeol...” Baekhyun approached him, placed a hand over Chanyeol’s, and made him lower his sword. “You don’t need to prove that to me. I’ve already seen how strong you’ve become. I was my fault.” 

Chanyeol’s hand trembled beneath Baekhyun, he bit back his tears. 

Baekhyun brushed his fingers along Chanyeol’s fringe. “I’ve been selfish.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol choked out. 

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes going soft as they met Chanyeol’s, “I fell in love with you.” 

Chanyeol’s own eyes widened, “You what?”

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled softly, a faint pink hue falling over his cheeks. 

“I--”

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’ve only been thinking of myself.” Baekhyun took a step back. “But I’ll take you home now.”

“No!” Chanyeol’s sword fell from his hands and clattered on the planks. “I mean, I don’t want to go back there. My father can think I died at sea for all I care. And, besides, I think...” Chanyeol’s face glowed red. “I’m…I’m starting to like you too.” 

Baekhyun pulled him into an embrace, his face burying into Chanyeol’s shirt. “Let’s roam the sea together, you and me?” 

Chanyeol carefully wrapped his own arms around Baekhyun. “Yeah,” he said, “that sounds good to me.” 

And there Chanyeol was, off to sea with the man he thought he was going to execute: the man with eyes full of stars, a self-righteous grin, and lips that tasted of sea salt.


End file.
